


Jackal's Personal Guide to Bird-People

by Jackal_Cackle



Series: AvumVerse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Avians, Avumverse, Bird People, Other, Pack Hierarchy, Wingfic, but birds, but humans, i finally got around to doing this, like a/b/o but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal_Cackle/pseuds/Jackal_Cackle
Summary: A collection of guides compiled together to fuel my fix for bird people.From bird types to behaviors, ranks, and flocks, I spent days upon days throwing this little universe together.Table of Contents:1. History & Base Species2. Aging, Raising, & Molting3. Appearance, Behaviors, & Personality4. Ranking & Rituals5. Sounds & Gestures





	1. History & Base Species

**Author's Note:**

> First work on ao3 that isn't even actual literature (or fanfics in my case.)
> 
> I have a crude and expansive obsession with wings and found myself slightly... unsatisfied at the lack of fics that addressed the more primal side of it. Now, this isn't on like ABO dynamics levels but I'm happy with it.

**History of the Avian Species.**

20,000 years ago, Humans and Anrics live in harmony. One with a short face, and blunt fingers. The other with a beak, and sharp talons. The humans had their legs and speed but Anrics were gifted with wings the size of barn doors. Old carvings and paintings depicted them as a beacon of what humanity would become. 

Then the two species interbreed, creating the first Avians, the Havrin.

But, humans were  _ not _ supposed to fly and the Havrins were given heavy bodies and fragile wings that couldn’t lift themselves. The humans felt cheated, screaming with anger and burning with fury, they attacked the Anrics nests. After thorough massacres, the Anrics and Havrin children went extinct. They were missing for thousands of years.  


Then, the Avian genome  _ exploded. _

Suddenly, Avians were everywhere and soon they funneled into one species. Avans. The perfect combination of Avian and Human. From there, two species branched out. First, the Havns, or the “Bird-Humans” and secondly, the Avums, or the “Human-Birds.” Havns were as their names dictated, more human, they had no feathers in their hair and only had a pair of wings, a set of talons and sharp eyesight. The Avums were more bird, they had feathers in multiple places; such as the hair and spine. They had long talons and usually, larger, stronger wings.

The Havns turned to wisdom and intelligence, Avums turned to ceremonies and wit. With superior technologies, Havns won out in the long run and Avums faded into history. There are few Avums left; in olden tribes and traveling nomads. Havns are the dominant race however Avums are treated like their brethren(most of the time), if with a bit of precaution. 

**Base Species:**

Between two parents, gene-mixing effects the hatchling's base species. The base controls behaviors, personality, and diet. 

When it comes to herbivores, if the species of the parents are different (say a seed-eating sparrow and a fruit-eating Baltimore oriole), its a 50/50 chance for the offspring to be one of them. Until the fledgling stage (further elaborated in the next chapter), the species will not be revealed by color nor shape. It is a waiting game that many Havn parents celebrate like a birthday.

When it comes to a carnivore plus a herbivore, its a 40/60 chance for the offspring. 40% chance to be a carnivore, 60% chance to be a herbivore. This strange ratio has caused a small decline in the population of carnivores to herbivores. Carnivore children tend to showcase more aggressive tendencies _but_ this can lead to misconception because some herbivores can be quite aggressive as well.

Most of the information about the base species will be elaborated in further chapters.


	2. Aging, Raising, & Molting

**Avians have different ages/groups: Based on age rank/group comes the Avians temperament. Nestlings are the most impressionable stage of life. Older fledglings and younger juveniles tend to be more explosive.**

_Hatchlings_

>0-3 Years.

_Nestlings_

>4-10 Years.

_Fledglings_

>11-13 Years.

_Juvenile_

>14-15 Years.

_Sub-adult_

>16-24 Years.

_Adult_

>25-105 Years.

**Types of Births:**

-Altricial:

Naked or sparse feathers, eyes closed, dependent on parents. (Havns)

-Precocial:

Covered with feather-down, eyes open, able to crawl. (Avums)

**Avians have molting cycles based on wing health, age and season:**

>Autumn: Full molt, preparation for cold.

-Usually thicker feathers.

>Winter: Partial molt, only to replace old or damaged feathers.

>Spring: Full-Breeding molt, best plumage.

-Exceptionally shiny and bright feathers.

>Summer: Partial molt, plumage dulls and feathers are more sparse or thinner.

**Molting Cycle based on Age:**

-The first plumage molt is when a Nestling becomes a Fledgling. (Transition from 10-11.)

-The whole first molt takes up one year.

-Wing colors come in at about twelve years old while wing shape changes from a generic shape to something more specific.

>Ex. Thin wings can become seagull wings.

Avians take years to learn to fly, usually depending on how confident or large a fledgling’s wings are. They have developed most flight feathers by this point (being the last feathers to grow) but require aid from a fellow Avian.

At this age, Avian Fledglings are very impressionable and often subject to very cruel practices by Havn-purists (elaborated on later.) Although uncommon, one practice is to forbid flight completely and clip their fledgling’s wings. This can be temporary or permanent, both are illegal to commit but not illegal to consent. This means that parents face _no_ consequences unless their surgeon is found and charged. However, temporary clipping can be accepted if for a medical reason.

Another practice is adapted from older Havn and Avum tribes. Often employed by teenagers, flight is a right and not allowed unless a fledgling-subadult proves themselves. Havn parents can spawn a Avum (very rare), in which wings can be plucked or permanently crippled in order to, “restore a stable mind.”

These groups most responsible for curel practices are the:

_Havn-Purists_ : As the name suggests, a group of Havns who strictly believe that Avum's are feral and no better than animals. They often clip their offspring's wings because flying is just another means to go "feral" like the Avums.

_Avum-Purists_ : A group of Avums who strictly believe that Havns are weaker and that Avums are the dominant species. They more often demand that their offspring _earn_ the right to fly through fighting or predetermined rituals.


	3. Appearance, Behaviors, & Personality

**Wing Colors:**

-The colors of a Avians feathers follow their species.

>Sometimes, pigments from the bird archetype body can carry over to the wings.

-However: Due to certain experiences, wings can have a unique color; such as, white for

age or trauma, and some cases have recorded colors like gold and silver for people with

certain traits.

-Wing dyes can be used to change feathers like how people dye their hair. These wing pastels come in many different colors and kinds.

**Avian Behaviors:**

-Temperament and habits can come from bird type.

For example:

>A peacock tends to be territorial and showy. People with peacock wings can take to being bullies or high-ranked workers, with the charm and wit.

-As another example, a swan; swans are known for being graceful and gentle. However, they hide a certain aggression that can make them scary opponents in a debate.

-Flocking Habits can change a avian’s preference for weather.

-Territory Habits can make it hard to sharea space with similar avians.

>ie. A peacock and wren can get along but a peacock and a turkey cannot.

***Avians can always be exempt to these rules. Some temperaments may not carry over due to** **gene mixing.**

**Avian Personalities:**

-Carnivorous birds tend to be a lot more "Predator" mentality.

>They can often live alongside herbivorous birds but less so with other meat-eaters. This calls back to the competition between predators.  
-Herbivore birds tend more towards a "Prey" mentality.

>Unlike carnivorous birds, herbivorous birds can live with many of their or similar species.

This all varies slightly from bird-to-bird and depends on each of their personalities respectively. However, more because of the primal predator-prey wariness, birds with a natural relationship are often incompatible. 

A seed-eating bird, a quail in this case, can live in an apartment with a eagle but not a hawk. A hawk is a natural predator of a quail and thus they can hardly stand interacting. 

This sort of case is less common due to the human mindset of "Who cares?" and usually doesn't apply unless they are acting particularly aggressive or suggestive towards each other.


	4. Ranking & Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (literally my favorite part and I'm not ashamed)

**Avian Ranks (from highest to lowest):**

-Rostro:

>”Beak”

>The Leader of the Flock

>First-in-Command

o Can be male/female.

o Determined by:

~Leadership skill.

~Physical/Mental wellness.

~Sometimes Gender.

-Animus:

>”Heart”

>The Mate of the Rostro

>Second-in-Command

o Can be male/female.

o Considered the beauty/representation of the flock bachelor/ettes.

-Oculus:

>”Eyes”

>The Beta

>Third-in-Command

o Can be male/female.

o Determined by Rostro and (often Animus.)

o There are 2+; with one being High-Beta/Reigning Beta.

-Auribus:

>”Listen”

>The Elders/Advisers

>Fourth-in-Command

o Can be male/female.

o More often female; 1+, councilors.

o There is always one Eldest, not always the oldest but rather the wisest.

-Alas:

>”Wings”

>The Scouts

>Swift-flying

o Can be male/female.

o Swifter-birds preferred.

o Organized by Oculus.

-Unguis:

>”Talons”

>Misc. Flock Members

>Within this niche, there are higher

ranked Unguis and lower ranked Unguis.

o Can be male/female.

o Avians that fit in the general populace.

o Higher Ranked means more aggressive/respected.

-Iuvenis:

>”Young”

>Typically Hatchling-Juvenile.

>All young fall in this category.

o Typically advised by Animus’ chosen.  
  
**Avian Rituals:  
** -Many of these are no longer employed by those beyond teenagers. Teens often find these "cool" and "gangster" to enforce. Sometimes groups whom rely on each other can find themselves sorted into these separate roles without noticing. 

- _Challenges:_

>In order to move up the ranks, a lower-ranked avian fights against a higher-ranked avian in order to usurp them. These battles can be physical, mental, or emotional. Dirty-tactics are often more accepted than not. These can be incredibly violent and quick, with fatalities happening too soon for the mind to catch up.

- _Coming Of Age:_

>On the outside, a traditional coming-of-age ritual can seem more like aggressive hazing but tests a flockmate's courage and mental strength, their reaction to this can land them in a high or low rank. 

>More modernized coming-of-age rituals are more like gestures of respect and devotion being bestowed upon the fledgling from each of the recognized members.

- _Uprooting:_

>If a higher-ranked member finds another/lower but still medium-ranked member cannot fill their role satisfactorily, they can attack and defeat them in order to earn the favor of the Rostro who will properly lower them as they see fit. This ritual can sometimes end in the attacker being lowered instead, if defeated or denied.

- _Right to Flight:_

>In trials, fledglings or young-fliers must pass a obstacle course or win a race in order to prove their worth and gain their right to flight. This is still used by gangs and teenagers and sometimes even between children who can glide early. 


	5. Sounds & Gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (my second favorite part)

Despite their long genetic-distance from birds, Avians (especially those more ferally inclined) have a wide spread of noises that are universal. 

**Positive Sounds:**

-Chirp: A light-pitched sound that is brought on by play, joy, or attentiveness. 

“ _ Hello!” _

-Peep: A high-pitched sound made by younger avians during bouts of happiness.

“ _ Let’s play!” _

-Trill: A sound made to encourage play or question.

“ _ Play?” _

-Warble: A sound that conveys affection.

“ _ I really like you!” _

-Call: A sound to locate.

“ _ Where are you? I am here!” _

**Negative Sounds:**

-Snarl: A low sound produced in the mouth.

“ _ Watch it!” _

-Rumble: A low sound produced in the chest, much like a growl but less verbal. 

“ _ Back off.” _

-Screech: A high, loud sound meant to express rage or fear.

“ _ Back off!” _

__ -Whine/Keen: A sound meant to convey sorrow or hopelessness.

“ _ She died…” _

__ -Hiss: A loud noise produced by forced exhalation, conveys anger or fear. 

“ _ Leave me be!” _

**Positive Gestures:**

-Grooming: “ _ Let me help you.” _

__ Endearment, friendship.

-Curling Wings Around Another: “ _ Allow me to warm you.” _

__ Endearment, Comfort. 

-Cuddling/Nuzzling: “ _ I wish to comfort, I wish to love.” _

__ Endearment, Concern.

-Strutting: Taking long strides while holding wings out to full-size. 

“ _ Look at my plumage, either stay jealous or court me.”  _ Courtship.

-Chirruping with light flaps: “ _ What do you think of me?”  _

Courtship. 

-Feint Charges with Warbles: “ _ Let’s play.” _

__ -Wings raised lateral to the shoulder, held half-folded: “ _ I trust you.” _

-Flying and Chirping: Immense Joy. 

“ _ Let’s race! Let’s fly!”  _

-Quirking of Wings:  _ “Let’s fly.”  _

Counsel, Play. 

-Showcase of undersides: “ _ I trust.” _

Immense trust. 

**Negative Gestures:**

-Raising of Wings above shoulders (Often coupled with puffing or flaring): “ _ You don’t scare me.” _

__ Aggression.

-Puffing of Feathers and Wings: “ _ Back off.” _

Aggression. 

-Flaring/Showing the backs: “ _ Back off, you can’t beat me, even with my back turned.” _

__ Severe Aggression. 

-Lowering of Wings: “ _ I surrender.” _

__ Submission, Grief. 

-Curling of wings to back, as tight as possible: “ _ I submit, leave me be.” _

Fear, Wariness. 

-Lowering Wings to floor: “ _ I am weak, I am not worth the energy.”  _

Submissive, Fearful.

-Held stiff above shoulder (much like the first but held open and completely still, no puffing or flaring.): “ _ I am top here, back off.” _

__ Assertion, Dominance.

-Wings beat harshly towards another: “ _ Fight me! I am stronger than you!” _

__ Aggression, Pride. 

-Wings held stiff (folded):  _ “I reveal nothing, you cannot make me.” _

__ Willful, Refusal. 

-Shuddering Wings: “ _ I am uncomfortable.” _

__ Repulsion.

-Shivering Wings: “ _ I don’t feel okay.” _

__ Ill. 

-Jerk of Wings (usually backwards): “ _ No! Absolutely not!”  _

Refusal. 


End file.
